


Underfell Shorts

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, tags will continue to update, written in playscript style
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: In which a human child falls into an Underground where the rule really is "kill or be killed", and manages to make friends with all the monsters anyway.(AKA the author has some ideas how an Underfell playthrough would go and finally decided to post them)





	1. Your Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Frisk's journey through this Underground plays out just like in the original game canon, except with more dying and harder fights, so these shorts will focus on the boss battles and other significant events.

FLOWEY: Oh, gosh… a human?  
FLOWEY: ……  
FLOWEY: Golly! You must have really bad luck, to fall down here!  
FLOWEY: You’re pretty confused, huh? I guess…   
FLOWEY: I guess someone ought to teach you how things work down here.

[Flowey initiates a battle and sends a pellet at FRISK’s SOUL. The SOUL doesn’t move. FRISK takes 5 DMG.]

FLOWEY: Huh? You’re not even going to try to move?  
FLOWEY: If you don’t want to take damage, you need to _avoid_ the bullets.  
FLOWEY: Let’s… let’s try that again, okay?

[Flowey sends a few more pellets drifting in FRISK’s direction. The human successfully avoids them this time.]

FLOWEY: Phew. Okay, so you’re not a _complete_ idiot.  
FLOWEY: Which means I won’t feel as bad about doing _this_.

[FRISK’s SOUL is surrounded by a circle of pellets. Flowey laughs.]

FLOWEY: **Die.**

[The pellets begin to close in, moving slower and slower. They stop just before FRISK’s SOUL.]

FLOWEY: …  
FLOWEY: I can’t do it.  
FLOWEY: I can’t kill you.

[The pellets vanish.]

FLOWEY: It’d solve so many problems…   
FLOWEY: I was even gonna make it quick!  
FLOWEY: But… I just can’t.

[FRISK SPAREs him.]

FLOWEY: Huh? You… spared me??  
FLOWEY: …  
FLOWEY: I don’t deserve it.

[FRISK SPAREs again.]

FLOWEY: I’m not doing you any favors.

[FRISK SPAREs.]

FLOWEY: It’ll be worse for you in the long run.

[SPARE]

FLOWEY: They’ll kill you, again and again and again.

[SPARE]

FLOWEY: Do you enjoy suffering that much?

[SPARE]

FLOWEY: Haha…

[SPARE]

FLOWEY: …  
FLOWEY: Don’t say I didn’t warn you.  
FLOWEY: Idiot.


	2. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots more sparing.
> 
> The Ruins are meant to be a peaceful sanctuary from the rest of the Underground, so no one here's changed that much. Things should get a little more interesting from here on out.

TORIEL: Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.  
TORIEL: I have seen it again and again.  
TORIEL: They come.  
TORIEL: They leave.  
TORIEL: They die.  
TORIEL: You naive child…  
TORIEL: If you leave the Ruins…   
TORIEL: They…  
TORIEL: _Asgore_ …  
TORIEL: Will kill you.  
TORIEL: I am only protecting you, do you understand?  
TORIEL: ...go to your room.

[FRISK continues to follow her to the Ruins Exit.]

TORIEL: Hmph.  
TORIEL: You are just like the others.  
TORIEL: There is only one solution to this.  
TORIEL: Prove yourself…  
TORIEL: Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.

[TORIEL blocks the way. She sends a flurry of fireballs at FRISK, who does their best to avoid them. Even when they start running low on health, however, TORIEL’s attacks don’t falter.] 

[FRISK begs TORIEL not to fight, to no effect. Fire continues to rain down.]

TORIEL: What are you doing? Attack or run away!

[FRISK continues to SPARE her.]

TORIEL: What are you proving this way?  
TORIEL: Fight me or leave!

[FRISK SPAREs again.]

TORIEL: Stop it.

[SPARE]

TORIEL: Stop looking at me that way!

[SPARE]

TORIEL: I am only trying to protect you.

[SPARE]

TORIEL: We do not have much, but…

[SPARE]

TORIEL: We’re safe, here.

[SPARE]

TORIEL: Haha…  
TORIEL: Pathetic, is it not?  
TORIEL: I sink to their level so quickly, and yet…  
TORIEL: I cannot save even a single child.

[SPARE]

TORIEL: No… I understand.  
TORIEL: You would only suffer if you were trapped here.  
TORIEL: My expectations… My loneliness… My fear…  
TORIEL: For you, child… I will put them aside.

[The battle ends.]

TORIEL: If you truly wish to face what lies beyond the Ruins, I will not stop you.  
TORIEL: However, when you leave… please do not come back.  
TORIEL: This sanctuary must remain undisturbed.

[TORIEL gazes at FRISK for a long moment, then sighs.]

TORIEL: ...goodbye, child.  
TORIEL: And good luck.

[She leaves, without a backwards glance.]


End file.
